


Soft and Warm

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elijah and Gavin are Brothers, Elijah is a doting brother, Gen, M/M, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Wall-E - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: The last thing Gavin wanted was to face his estranged brother. But as he is forced to meet with him, he realizes that maybe things between them can change.





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing fluff so here this is. Please leave comments below!

Connor had needed a tune-up. Just a simple procedure, he had assured Gavin. Just one more step in the modifications that his body had underwent at the start of his transition. Hank had been unable to take him, caught in bed with the last stages of the flu, so the duty had fallen to Gavin.

“It will only take a little while!” Connor had pleaded. “And that way, you can hold my hand while it happens…” 

Gavin couldn’t resist his soft brown eyes, even if he wanted to. So there Gavin sat, in the makeshift recovery room with Connor leaning heavily against him. And his estranged older brother hovering over them like an ugly bird out of place. 

Thankfully, Elijah hadn’t spoken to him much when he had taken Connor into the operating room. Only the normal, polite hello was used. Connor didn’t know about their relation, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

But now, it seemed Elijah wanted to break that silence. 

“Hey. How are you feeling, Connor?” 

“Very well, thank you. I am recovering quite nicely!” He displayed a puppy-like grin for Elijah. 

“Good. Would you mind if I took your friend aside for a moment? I have some things that I need to discuss with him, about your operation.” 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, and before Gavin could protest, Connor nodded. “Of course. I will be waiting right here for him when you finish.” 

A hand reached out, fingers too-ale and calloused. “Why don’t you come with me, Gavin.” 

Gavin grabbed it, letting himself be pulled from the couch and into an adjacent room. For a moment, Elijah stood, silent, blue eyes raking up and down Gavin. It had been years since they had seen each other in person. “You’ve grown into yourself, Gavin.” Elijah muttered, quiet enough that Gavin realized it was more for Elijah than for himself. 

“So. What the fuck do you want, El-”

Arms, skin, a jumble of soft pressure and warmth and the brush of day-old stubble against his cheek. Gavin pushed hard and fast against Elijah, and his brother released him from the hug. 

For another moment they stood panting, Gavin’s mouth working open and closed as no words left him.

“I’m sorry. Even if you don’t think I am. I’m so sorry for everything that happened.” The words were soft, much softer than anything that had been said to Gavin in the past few years. His brother’s blue eyes ached. 

Gavin grunted, crossing the arms of his ratty sweatshirt and looking away. He didn’t know why he had let himself be pulled aside. They hadn’t spoken when Gavin left the family at 16, Elijah hadn’t cared when he was drowning and scared and alone with their parents. All that mattered to Elijah were his goddamn machines. They had been so close, when he was little. But that was over now. 

Still, something in Elijah’s face made him ache. 

“You aren’t going to talk, are you? Fine. I just want you to know that I’m sorry, ok?” 

Gavin glanced back at Elijah, shoulders hunching at the catch in his voice. Even as he desperately tried to hate him, Elijah’s hurt still cut deep. “Fuck you, Eli. You could have at least done something, instead of being a fucking coward.” 

“I know.” He didn’t even try to fight back, and that made it worse. 

“You know.” It felt like a giant hand had grabbed hold of Gavin’s stomach and started to squeeze. 

“It won’t happen again. I won’t let them hurt you ever again.” Soft. He sounded so soft. Elijah stepped forward now, his arms out and if Gavin let him hug him again, he knew he wouldn’t want him to let go. 

A head poked out of the door. “Sorry for barging in, but you two have taken a while. Gavin, are you alright?” 

Gavin brushed at his face, unable to look at either of the men before him. A small film of wetness told him that tears had spilled over. “I- I’m fine. Just got something caught in my eye. And I think we’re done here.” 

“We’re done discussing, yes. Would you like to stay for a movie, Connor? It’s been so long since I’ve had you here.” 

Connor’s face lit up ly a goddamn christmas tree. “Really? We can stay, right Gavin? Please?” There was no way in hell Gavin could resist that face. 

“Fine. But after that we need to go; you don’t want to worry your dad, right?”

“I do not. Thank you, Gavin.” He planted a kiss against his cheek, and somehow Gavin didn’t mind staying.

The TV room was too large, the TV too big, and Gavin had only snorted at Elijah’s apologetic grin as he lead them in. 

“I like to live in comfort.” He had supplied.

“I suppose you do.”

They had ended up watching Wall-E, because Gavin and Elijah wouldn’t agree on anything more serious and Gavin wanted Connor to be happy. Connor sprawled across the middle of the couch, head in Gavin’s lap and legs in Elijah’s. 

“Look, Gavvy! That’s you!” Connor pointed wildly at Eve. He had already identified himself as wall-E earlier. “See, we’re in love!” 

“That we are.” He carded his finger’s through Connor’s silky hair. Beside him, Elijah smiled like a fucking dad.

“You two make a good couple.” An arm, as if had simply decided to wander, stretched out to rest on his back. Gavin debated for a brief moment before letting it rest there. 

“Thank you!” Connor kicked his legs before turning his attention back to the movie. It wasn't long before his eyelids started to droop. 

When he finally slipped into stasis, Elijah sighed. “Thank you for staying.”

The words I didn't do it for you rested on the edge of his tongue, but he didn't let them fall. “What even is there to say?”

“I can apologize again, for abandoning you.”

“Whatever. Everyone does that.” Connor didn’t, a tiny voice informed him, but he shut it out.

“It’s not alright. I should have been there, I should have noticed.” Elijah crept towards him again, only hindered by Connor between them. Something crawled up inside of Gavin, like vomit. 

“But you didn’t! I had to run away because of them! Do you know what I did to myself?” 

“But I’m here now.” Warm blue eyes met his as Elijah kneeled down in front of him. “Please let me in.” Strong arms reached out for him, and Gavin melted into the hug. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, Elijah having moved onto the couch with Gavin still in his arms. It felt good, being protected. Loved. One hand played with his hair idly as Elijah whispered soothing words into Gavin’s ear. 

“Why are you doing this?” Gavin finally asked. Why do you care?

“Because I love you. I want my baby brother back.” 

Gavin felt tired and warm. It had been a long day, and the toll of his emotions had finally caught up to him. 

“You can sleep now, if you want. I won’t mind.” 

“Ok, ‘lijah.” He mumbled, burrowing into his brother’s warmth. As his eyes drifted closed, his eyes caught on Connor, He was awake now, LED blinking blue as he stared happily up at Gavin.


End file.
